


Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Soft boys being soft, birthday fic, bucky is appalled at modern prices, featuring New York pizza slices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: The boys go out for a pizza slice. Bucky is still feeling pretty out of place in the 21st century.





	Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/gifts).



> A happy belated birthday to my lovely Sami!!!

“I’m bored,” Steve said, stretching and nuzzling behind Bucky's ear. “We should go out somewhere, maybe get some pizza slices and go for a walk?”

“Hmm, sounds good. I haven’t had a pizza slice since…” Bucky trailed off, but he didn’t need to say anything else. Steve knew what he meant.

“Nothing better than a dollar pizza slice to make you feel better.”

Bucky looked at Steve sharply. “Excuse me, _how much_? You can’t be serious.”

“I know, pretty cheap, right?” Steve said, grinning.

“Cheap? Steve, last time I got a pizza slice it was a dime, and you’re telling me I have to pay a whole dollar for one now?”

“Buck,” Steve said patiently, “it’s 2018, not 1940. Yeah, a dollar is cheap these days.”

Bucky frowned. “I guess. I just can’t get used to modern prices. Everything seems so expensive these days compared to when we were kids.”

“Yeah, I know, but in the grand scheme of things a lot of stuff is actually still pretty cheap, if you look at inflation rates.” Steve shrugged, and Bucky grinned at him.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done that already?”

Steve blushed. “I was pretty disoriented when I came out the ice. I needed a frame of reference. Everything was so different, and I didn’t really have anyone to get me through it. And then within a week there were fucking… fucking alien robots to deal with, so I didn’t actually have time to acclimatize. Since then, yeah, I’ve looked stuff up and tried to figure out where the world stands compared to before.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.” He paused. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you first woke up.”

Steve smiled, kissing him. “It’s not your fault. And at least we have each other now, you know? That’s what’s really important.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” There was a brief silence, then Bucky grinned. “So. Pizza slices?”

“Let’s do it.”

***

As they walked through the Brooklyn streets with their pizza slices, Steve felt light, like all his cares had been washed away. Bucky, too, looked happy and carefree, and it warmed Steve's heart to see it.

Pizza slices finished, they wiped their greasy fingers on napkins, which they then deposited in nearby wastebaskets.

“Good?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled softly. “Different to what I remember. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing, you know? Different doesn’t mean bad, it just means… different.”

Steve threaded their fingers together, squeezing Bucky's hand. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Although some different is good. Like how I can do this now. And this.” He leaned in and kissed Bucky gently, thrilling still at the fact he could now do this in public.

They broke apart, and Bucky looked at Steve from under his eyelashes. “Yeah, that’s pretty awesome,” he said, and smiled. “So what do you want to do now?”

“How about we go home and watch a movie?”

“Sounds good,” Bucky replied.

“Modern or old?”

Bucky smiled at him. “Modern. Don’t forget, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Steve nodded and they walked hand in hand back to their apartment.


End file.
